What happened October 27,2011
by Marlinna Aura Legalenn
Summary: What might happen if Seth never killed Riley? What if Riley was just in hiding in Canada? What if Kings Boomer & Brady ended up in that someplace in Canada? What might happen when these characters are intertwined in Halloween? Read on and you'll see. This takes place just after the fight in Eclipse. Some parts of this are in Spanish. A translation website might be needed.
1. Introductions

-Riley's POV-

I opened my eyes. It didn't hurt anymore. The young wolf wasn't holding my leg in his arm anymore. Instead of the wolf, there was a boy about 15 leaning beside me who reeked like a dog. "Are you ok?" the boy asked.

"I'm fine." I said.

"I couldn't kill you back there. I just couldn't." He brushed his fingers through his dark black hair "I know my packs gonna be really mad at me, but…" his voice faded.

"Pack?" I asked confused. Then I pieced it together. You'd think that since I'm a vampire, I would have gathered this sooner. The boy was a werewolf. The wolf that had dragged me away from Victoria. My heart hurt when I thought about her. I thought she loved me, but she had me so fooled. I needed to focus. "You're the wolf!" I practically shouted.

"Shh!" the boy said pressing his left index finger up to my lips. He felt blazing hot and he smelt worse from closer up. "You don't want my pack to hear you. Listen,' he said looking into my eyes "I know a place where you'll be safe. Where you'll be protected. Where no one will come looking for you." He gave me the address.

"MIPL?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said "It's in Calgary, Alberta." and with that he told me which way to run and before I could even think, he took off. I had no choice, I knew I had to run.

Almost 10 months later

-Monika's POV-

"Alright people here are the rules." Natalie announced. Natalie was always interested in making sure that rules were followed and properly explained. "You need to make sure that you are always inside the Great Hall and if you want to go to the bathroom you have to make sure that you go with someone else. Maps of the castle are being handed out by Oliver and Dana the wolf and the witch in the back right corner." She paused. "Does anyone have any questions?"

She waited for five minutes then got off the stage. "Good!" she whispered under her breath.

"Well it looks like you're having fun" I teased my friend.

"I am, Princess. I love talking about rules!" She exclaimed.

Just as I was about to say something witty back, my other friends came along. "We know!" Said Emma, Claire, and Ammie at once. "Don't feel bad Nat, I like rules too." My sixteen year old sister Claire added.

Behind Claire, Ammie and Emma were the visiting kings Brady and Boomer. Nothing in our kingdom of MIPL was more interesting than that at the moment, not even the war that was about to take place in the next month which I was personally excited about after all one of my duties as the middle princess was to get the knights trained and ready for battle. Not that I'm complaining, that is definitely my favourite duty!

The first song started and I jumped, it had caught me by surprise. Everyone started dancing and I went to look for my friend Nick. "Nick! Nick where are you?" I pushed my way through the crowd. Just then I saw his face. "Were you looking for me?" he asked. A wave of relief struck me.

"Oh, thank goodness I was about to ask Riley to go find you and I do not want to do that, especially because that guy would probably make fun of me." Riley is a vampire and he's really nice but if you're on his bad side he's pretty dangerous.

"Well never fear darling because Nick is here." How corny, I thought, but cute in a friend-like way and it definitely matched his costume.

"I like your knight costume" I said. As soon as I finished saying this, the great hall that was dimly light went completely dark. I heard some people scream and I grabbed his hand. As quickly as the lights had turned off they turned on, everyone laughed when they saw people in other people's arms and couples hugging. Then a hush fell over the crowd and to my horror, their about two feet to my right, where ten people had been dancing including my friend Sydney, there was an empty space other than a plastic bat and some blood!

I was shocked and confused just like everyone else in the great hall. About a million questions gathered in my mind. Where had everyone gone? What was going on? Why had the lights gone off? What was with the bat and the droplets of blood? Were there vampire intruders somewhere in the castle? That could explain the blood.

I saw something with the corner of my eye. It was a shadow of something but I couldn't tell what. "Nick I think I just saw somebody's shadow."

"So, what's the big deal? There are tons of shadows in here. It's only dimly lighted."

"I know but," I paused "I didn't see the person."

"That's strange."

"Should we go check it out?"

"I don't know Monika. What about all your guests don't you think all their Princesses should be here."

"They have Ammie and Claire."

"Good point! But if we're going to go investigating we are bringing Riley with us." He looked sternly into my eyes.

"Oh!" I exclaimed in anger. " Fine!"

He smiled. "Good. Let's go look for him then." He took my hand and led me through the crowd.

"Riles! Riley! Riley Biers" we both called.

"Hey! No need to say the last name, alright?" he smiled his slanted smile.

"Listen Riles, can you help us?" Nick asked.

"Sure guys, what can I help you with?"

"We need to find the missing people." Nick replied

"And the shadow." I added

"What shadow? What are you talking about?" he looked at me then Nick, then back at me.

"Monika saw a shadow and didn't see a person. She thinks it might have something to do with the disappearances." Nick explained.

"Guys I have a funny feeling that the lights are going to turn off again, soon." We all grabbed each others hands at that moment and about two seconds later the lights did turn off. The lights turned on again. "Wow Monika, how did you know that the lights would turn off?" Nick asked me.

"I told you I had a funny feeling!"

"So, should we go now?" Riley asked.

"Yes! There is no time to loose." We all let go of each other's hands and climbed the stairs to the second landing. We searched for the shadow.

"I can't find it" Nick said

"Well, obviously! We can't find it either."

"Maybe we should split up." I suggested.

"I don't think that is a good idea." Riley said.

"Maybe it is." Nick said. "We haven't tried that yet."

"If we split up it would be easier for someone to find us." Riley argued.

"Guys stop arguing! If we are going to do this right, we are going to work together! Together means agreeing not disagreeing, alright?"


	2. The Solution

"Fine!" They both said at the same time.

"Riles I'm sorry! " Nick apologized.

"I'm sorry too Nick and I accept your apology. Will you accept mine?"

"It's alright." Nick smiled.

We searched some more. "Alright I'm done. It's too stupid that we are having our first ball and we're not even there. We should be downstairs not here! I quit. Nick I demand that you come with me." Riley said.

Nick refused. "No! We promised Monika that we would help her." Riley gave him a threatening look. "Fine I'll go. No need to yell."

Riley turned around and pulled Nick behind him. Nick turned towards me "sorry" he mouthed.

"Its okay" I mouthed back. It was fine that he wanted to obey Riley; after all he could fumble him into the ground.

I heard faint footsteps coming up the stairs and I rushed into a darkened room that was our Knight Armor Room or KAR for short. I heard a strange sound and before I could stop myself I spun around. There I found myself looking at the ghost of my grandfather who had died when I was four. He was wearing an outfit of white, his shirt was a beige shade of white and his pants were the color of white out.

"Tata?" I asked.

"Hola Monika. Tu a cambiado mucho desde mi última visita. Espero que los colmillos de vampiro no son permanentes!" he teased in Spanish.

"No, Tata hoy es el baile de el día de los muertos. Esto es mi traje." I said gesturing to my dress that looked very old fashioned.

"Yo pensé que era eso. Cariño, no puedo sentir que tienes algo en tu mente"

"Si. Hoy di ai un situación en el Gran Salón." I paused.

"Continúe, querida." He gave me a smile that told me I could tell him anything.

I told him the story of the lights turning off, the bat, the blood, Riley and Nick helping me look for the shadow even though I knew that they secretly didn't believe me and Riley giving up.

"¿Estas segura que no te creen?"

"Sí, abuelo estoy segura. Los conozco suficiente para saber quando no me creen. Ellos creen todo, o eso creía yo. Es muy fácil saber cuando ellos no creen, es igual que es fácil de saber cuando alguien que nunca miente, miente."

"Creo que deberías poner más confianza en tus amigos." He said. "También oírte hablar de esa sombra me recuerda que tengo algo que decirte sobre esa sombra."

"Oh, eso es genial Tata! ¿Puedes decirme ahora?"

"No, mi querida si te lo digo, ¿cómo sé que usted va a encontrar a tus amigos y tener confianza en ellos? Voy a ser un abuelo muerto responsable y asegurarme de que eres confiante. Lo debo a ti y a tus padres."

"Bueno voy a ir a buscar los." I smiled and blew him a kiss.

"Regresa luego y yo promeso que voy a estar aquí. El mejor de suerte." He smiled back.

I opened the door and closed it behind me. I went the fastest that was safe down the stairs. I rushed into the Great Hall. "Nick! Riley!" I called.

"Over here!" I heard King Brady call.

I caught up with them. "Thank goodness I found you guys. I was getting kind of scared up there by myself." I stopped when I realized that Brady and Boomer were listening "I mean…" I started to say.

"What we're you doing upstairs? I mean I know that you're a Princess and stuff but didn't Natalie say to always be here?" Brady asked as he pointed to the ground. I looked at Nick and Riley in the eyes asking them through body language if either of them wanted to answer Brady's question.

"We were all looking for the missing people, like we told you." Nick said.

"Oh. I'm sorry I thought that you were doing something different." Brady shot me an apologetic smile.

"That's okay Brady." I gave him a smile back. "By the way I came here to tell you that we have some more information on the, you know what." I winked.

"If we agree to help will you explain what's going on?" Brady asked us.

"What do you mean by 'we'?" Boomer asked Brady.

"Boomer don't you think we owe it to MIPL to help them find their missing people even if they don't know we're helping?"

"Uh let me think about that, no!" Boomer responded

"Are you heartless or what?" Brady asked in return.

"Brady if he doesn't want to help that's fine. He can be heartless, it's not going to hurt anyone." I said trying to use reverse psychology on Boomer.

"Alright, alright I'll help, I see what you are doing, I know you are trying to convince me to help, well you know what, I give in!" Boomer said.

We celebrated for a second then I told them about what my grandfather said. We decided that all five of us would go learn what he would tell us. Again we went up the stairs to the "KAR".

"Are you sure that your grandfather is still here?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, he promised he would be. He never breaks his promises." I replied. We approached the door and I knocked. "Tata estas ahí?"

"Si, entra. Tu debes tener tus amigos contigo!"

We opened the door and went in. I found him exactly where he had been before.

"Tata, ellos son Brady, Boomer, Nick y Riley." I said pointing them out.

They all gasped when they saw him closely and realized he was a ghost. "So the rumors were right, this castle is haunted!" said Boomer.

"No! This castle isn't haunted my grandfather is the only ghost, aside from my old dog that for some reason only I can see. Por favor díganos lo que viste."

"OK niños voy. Yo vi a una sombra que lleva cerca de diez personas que se veían como si estuvieran en trance. No sé donde estaban siendo líder, pero tengo la sensación de que iba a los establos."

"Thanks Mr. Villalobos." Everyone but I said.

"Gracias Tata Walterio!" I said with a smile.

"Deñada, niños y buena suerte!"

We went down the stairs to the exit that led to the stables. "Is there anyone here?" I called.

"I don't think there is anyone here hon." said Nick.

A s soon as he said this, the shadow came toward us and it seemed that it had a face and a hand. It waved us over and we grudgingly followed. It let us to my horse Justice's stall. When I peered into the stall I saw her on the floor with the missing people around her. I opened the gate and I heard her whinnies. I noticed that she seemed in pain and a little bit stressed so I called the royal vet.

"Hello is doctor Caballo there?" I asked in a concerned voice. I could hear the boys laughing behind me about his last name. "Shut up" I mouthed I knew what they were thinking. We learned in our Spanish class that Caballo meant horse.

"Yes he is" the receptionist replied. "May I ask who this is?"

" Yes of course, this is Princess Monika of St. Alyson castle MIPL."

"Oh, hello Princess would you like me to send him over?" The receptionist asked.

"Yes please it us urgent! Our horse Justice is in pain ready to have her foal."

"Alright, he will be there in a few minutes."

Five minutes later Dr. Caballo showed up and was able to help Justice. Everybody cheered and were extremely happy to view the arrival of the new family member. After the doctor left we remember how he got there and we started to wonder who the shadow belonged to.

I went up to the shadow thinking as bravely as I could and to my surprise I realized that this was no shadow. It was indeed my grandmother, the wife of my grandfather Valentine, who had died when I was ten years old. "Grandmother!" I exclaimed and the boys went "What?" The ghost of my grandmother smiled.

"Guys, this is my grandmother Marie she died when I was ten but she is mute."

"HELLO MY NAME IS BOOMER!" He shouted. My grandmother covered her ears.

"What do you think mute means Boomer?" I asked angrily.

"That you can't hear! What do _you_ think it means?" Boomer replied.

"It means that she can't speak, dummy!" Nick said.

"Oh" Boomer said. We all laughed. Then arm and arm we went back into the great hall and continued celebrating Halloween. Never to speak of this incident in public again.


End file.
